


Одна ошибка

by Miss_from_Earth



Category: Peter Jackson - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF, dean o'gorman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_from_Earth/pseuds/Miss_from_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Авторская версия того, как Дин О’Горман попал в каст Хоббита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна ошибка

 

_2010 год, Лондон_  
Дин О’Горман сидел в полупустом коридоре на киностудии в Лондоне и совсем не волновался. Обычно перед кастингом он нервничал, неприятно щемило сердце, сосало под ложечкой, учащался пульс, во рту становилось сухо, как в пустыне Гоби, потели ладони, а выброс адреналина в кровь был сравним с катанием на американских горках, но не сегодня. Сегодня он был спокоен, как удав. И это спокойствие его пугало, потому что было абсолютно неправильным. Сегодня должен был состояться один самых важных кастингов в его жизни: он шел на прослушивание не к кому-нибудь, а к самому Питеру Джексону, который решил снять новую трилогию по Толкиену, на этот раз «Хоббит». Прилетевший вчера днем из далекой Новой Зеландии О’Горман ожидал увидеть на студии толпы актеров и бесконечные очереди, но организация кастинга оказалась на высшем уровне: его агент заранее договорился, когда и во сколько подойти на прослушивание и, о чудо! судя по почти пустому коридору, его примут в назначенное время.  
Вместе с Дином в коридоре маялся высокий темноглазый парень с копной черных кудрей на голове, на которые он, судя по всему, вылил тонну геля, чтобы они не торчали в разные стороны. Он нервно ходил по коридору, что-то бормоча себе под нос, то и дело хотел запустить пальцы в волосы, но останавливался, едва касаясь прически кончиками пальцев. Когда у него в кармане зажужжал телефон, он вздрогнул и, не совладав с немного трясущимися руками, уронил аппарат на пол, тот моментально разлетелся деталями по всему коридору. Парень тихо матюкнулся и принялся их собирать.  
\- На, держи, - Дин протянул ему аккумулятор, который отлетел прямо к его ногам.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся парень, улыбка у него была необыкновенно светлая и яркая, освещая сразу все его лицо.  
\- Не нервничай так, - ободряюще улыбнулся ему в ответ Дин.  
\- Пытаюсь, не получается, - развел руками брюнет.  
\- Мистер О’Горман? – вышла в коридор ассистентка, Дин поднялся ей на встречу, по-прежнему не ощущая никаких особенных эмоций перед предстоящим кастингом.  
\- Удачи! – шепнул сзади парень.  
Спустя полчаса Дин вышел из кабинета в абсолютно пустой коридор, сел все на тот же стул и спрятал лицо в ладони. Какое позорище! Стоило лететь на другой конец света, чтобы ТАК опозориться?! Кажется, Джексон перестал его слушать и уткнулся в бумаги на столе на третьей минуте его монолога. Или на пятой… Да какая разница! Да в самом задрипанном театральном кружке играют убедительнее, чем он сегодня. Джексон едва кивнул, когда Дин уходил. Это провал. Это конец. Такого не было, кажется, даже в самом начале карьеры. Хотелось рвать и метать от злости на себя самого, потому что больше было некого винить.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – раздался совсем рядом голос.  
Дин убрал ладони от лица и столкнулся нос к носу с тем самым брюнетом, который присел перед ним на колени и сейчас участливо смотрел на него своими живыми карими глазами.  
\- Да, все нормально, - выдавил из себя О’Горман.  
\- Неудачный день? – сочувственно спросил тот.  
Дин грустно кивнул.  
\- Тогда может по пиву? Тут недалеко есть приличный паб, - предложил парень, встал и протянул руку. – Я Эйдан. Эйдан Тернер.  
\- Пиво – это мысль, - ухмыльнулся Дин, тоже встал и пожал потянутую руку. – Дин О’Горман. Как твои пробы?  
Они не спеша шли по путаным коридорам к выходу.  
\- Да вроде нормально. По крайней мере, меня дослушали, еще раз уточнили контактные данные и сказали, что перезвонят.  
\- Здорово, меня разве что дослушали. И то не уверен. Ты на кого пробовался?  
\- На эльфа. Как думаешь, мне пойдут эльфийские уши? – Эйдан забавно состроил глазки.  
\- Нет, тебе пойдут гномьи ноги, - поддержал шутку Дин.  
\- А ты на кого пробовался? Тебя ведь сам ПиДжей смотрел, я прав?  
О’Горман снова погрустнел и вздохнул:  
\- На Бильбо. Не напоминай мне про это позорище. Последний раз я так отвратно играл лет двадцать назад.  
Увлекшись разговором, они не заметили, как из-за поворота вышел высокий темноволосый мужчина с очень серьезным лицом, и налетели на него со всего размаху.  
\- Извините, - пробормотали они в один голос, но увидев удивленно приподнятую точеную бровь над ледяными синими глазами, не сговариваясь, добавили, - ваше величество.  
\- Смотреть надо, куда идете, молодежь, - сурово сказал мужчина глубоким бархатным голосом.  
Дин и Эйдан переглянулись, хмыкнули, отошли к противоположным стенам и склонили головы в почтительном поклоне, пропуская незнакомца. Его лицо тронула легкая улыбка, он кивнул им, слегка прикрыв глаза, и пошел дальше.  
\- Кажется, кто-то уже сильно в образе, - хихикнул Эйдан.  
\- Никак на эльфийского короля пробоваться пошел. Как тебе такое начальство, а, будущий эльф?  
\- А может на гномьего?  
\- А может и на гномьего, - согласился Дин, а про себя подумал, что у Торина Дубощита должен быть именно такой взгляд.

Несмотря на рабочий полдень, в пабе было полно народу. Ричард так рассчитывал спокойно пообедать после тяжелых проб, давно его так не гоняли: он там разве что на шпагат не садился и на руках не ходил, а так и мечом махал, и бегал, и прыгал, и после всего этого его еще заставили с листа монолог Торина прочитать. Но собой Армитадж был вполне доволен, что случалось не часто, и решил, что заслужил вкусный обед в любимом пабе неподалеку от студии. Свободных столиков не было, сидеть за стойкой и ждать не хотелось, вдруг он увидел в дальнем углу две знакомые макушки, которые налетели на него сегодня на студии. Почему нет? – подумал он и подошел к их столику.  
\- Не помешаю? – спросил он.  
Обалдевшие от неожиданности приятели с пол минуты сидели с разинутыми ртами, а потом брюнет озорно сверкнул карими глазами и выдал:  
\- Ну что вы, ваше величество! Как можно! Присаживайтесь, - и вежливо подвинул Ричарду стул.  
-К вашим услугам, - склонил кудрявую голову в почтительном поклоне блондин, пряча искры смеха в лучистых голубых глазах.  
Подошел официант, Ричард быстро сделал заказ, молодежь попросила повторить пиво, наступила неловкая пауза.  
\- Ну, будем знакомы, Ричард Армитадж.  
\- А мы думали сам король Лихолесья во плоти, - ехидно заметил брюнет, а затем открыто улыбнулся и протянул руку. – Эйдан Тернер.  
\- Дин О’Горман, - последовал его примеру блондин. – И не король Лихолесья, а король-под-горой. Так кто прав?  
\- А это только режиссер знает, - отшутился Ричард. – А вы у нас, я так понимаю, непоседливые наследнички рода Дурина?  
\- Не, он эльф, - кивнул на Тернера Дин, - а я недохоббит.  
\- Это как? – удивился Ричард.  
\- Он думает, что провалил пробы на Бильбо, - пояснил Эйдан.  
Ричард деликатно промолчал: парень явно переоценил свои силы.  
Принесли еду и пиво, разговор пошел живее. Они легко понимали друг друга, почти с полуслова, несмотря на смешной ирландский акцент Эйдана и жуткую кашу из слов новозеландца О’Гормана. Тема кастинга была благополучно забыта, и они уютно болтали о пустяках, как хорошие знакомые, выскочившие на обед посреди напряженного рабочего дня.  
\- Дин, а ты когда улетаешь? – Эйдан прикончил свое пиво и теперь смотрел на бокал, в котором осталась только пена, размышляя, хочет ли еще.  
\- Сегодня в четыре утра, - при мысли об очередной бессонной ночи в аэропорту, тот поморщился. – Кстати, аборигены, просветите туриста, где можно сделать лучшие снимки? А еще лучше, составьте компанию. Если у вас, конечно, нет других планов на остаток дня.  
\- А какие будут предложения? – заинтересованно приподнял бровь Ричард.  
\- Побыть моделями для фото цикла «Лондон моими глазами», - предложил Дин.  
\- Признайся, ты этот цикл только что придумал, - улыбнулся Эйдан.  
\- Нет, - гордо вскинулся новозеландец, - полторы минуты назад. Так вы идете?  
Эйдан и Ричард переглянулись и согласно кивнули.  
\- Супер! Тогда я заказываю такси, заскочим ко мне в отель за камерой и вперед!  
\- Не надо такси, я на машине, - Армитадж прокрутил на пальце ключи. – Только учти, я фотографироваться не очень люблю. Вон, Тернера щелкай, а я так, за компанию.  
\- ОК, - согласился фотограф, подумав про себя, что модели совсем не обязательно знать, когда ее снимают.  
Наверное, идея поехать в этот пусть и очень харАктерный, но не самый благополучный район Лондона, когда уже стемнело, была не лучшей идеей за день, подумал Ричард, когда во время фотосессии к ним пристала местная шпана в количестве человек десяти с явным намерением отобрать дорогую камеру Дина и их кошельки. Когда стало понятно, что драки, скорее всего, не избежать, актеры переглянулись и едва заметно кивнули другу, Дин ловко зачехлил камеру и перевесил через торс, чтоб не мешалась, Ричард расстегнул короткое пальто и засучил рукава, Эйдан просто немного размялся, и понеслась… Они стояли втроем спина к спине, ловко расшвыривая агрессивных подростков. Ричард в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил тренировки для ролей в «Робин Гуде» и «Ответном ударе», О’Горман дрался четко и уверенно, на автомате применяя отработанные приемы, Тернер махал руками и ногами без какой либо системы, но с хорошим КПД: все его противники уползали с поля боя и редко возвращались.  
Дин отшвырнул отточенным ударом очередного подростка и посмотрел на партнеров, которых за время драки немного размело по площадке: у Армитаджа все было под контролем, здесь можно не волноваться, он повернул голову вправо и увидел то, чего в пылу драки не замечал ирландец – на него шел высокий негр с коротким ножом в руке.  
\- Черт! – выругался Дин, в два прыжка преодолел расстояние между ним и негром и ногой выбил нож из руки нападавшего.  
На лязг металла об асфальт обернулись и замерли все, подростки прикинули свои шансы и растворились в темных переулках.  
\- Все целы? – спросил Ричард.  
Дин и Эйдан переглянулись и слаженно кивнули в ответ.  
\- То есть вот это и есть ваше английское гостеприимство? – еще не до конца отдышавшись съязвил О’Горман.  
\- Нет, это тест на проф. пригодность, - сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы Тернер. – В кустах ПиДжей с камерой сидит.  
\- Пошли отсюда, охламоны, - ухмыльнулся Ричард. – Нам теперь одна дорога – по домам, а то в таком виде в полицию заберут.  
Они оглядели друг друга и слаженно засмеялись: по пальто Армитаджа словно протопталось стадо слонов, воротник рубашки, выглядывающий из-под свитера висел на честном слове. Правый рукав куртки Тернера валялся на земле и восстановлению не подлежал, на левой коленке сквозь свежую дыру на джинсах виднелась большая ссадина, О’Горман просто был похож на вывалявшегося в грязи поросенка. Это не говоря о сбитых руках и многочисленных ссадинах на лицах.  
\- Чеееерт! – застонал Эйдан, когда они сели в машину, и он открыл зеркало за козырьком. – У меня завтра съемки! Гримеры меня закопают!  
Ричард повернул к себе его лицо, критически оглядел и вынес вердикт:  
\- Нормально. Приедешь домой, промой как следует и приложи лед, а гримеры чуть побольше подмажут, волосы на лицо накидают и порядок.  
\- А классно у нас вместе получилось, - довольно потянулся на заднем сиденье Дин.  
\- Ага, сыны Дурина, блин! – хмыкнул Эйдан.  
Армитадж как всегда сдержанно улыбнулся и подумал: «А ведь действительно здорово получилось и без репетиций».

_Несколько месяцев спустя, Веллингтон, Новая Зеландия_  
Тернер пристально разглядывал пребывающих на студию актеров, когда за его спиной раздался тихий голос:  
\- Кого ищешь, племянничек?  
Эйдан стремительно развернулся и раскрыл объятия в радушном приветствии:  
\- Дядя Торин!  
\- Кили! – поддержал игру Армитадж. – Так кого ищешь?  
\- О’Гормана высматриваю.  
\- А ты разве не читал, что на роль Бильбо утвердили Мартина Фримена? – удивился будущий король-под-горой.  
\- Читал, конечно, но я ведь тоже не на Кили пробовался, а меня взяли. Вот я и подумал, может, Дину тоже что-нибудь предложили…  
\- Знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что на третьего гоблина в пятом ряду он бы не согласился, а весь основной каст, судя по толпе, уже здесь, - оглядел зал Ричард. – О, начальство идет.  
К ним шел лично ПиДжей в обществе крепкого светловолосого парня.  
\- Ричард, Эйдан, вы, я так понимаю, у же знакомы, и вас друг другу представлять не надо, - довольно резюмировал Джексон. – Так что представляю вам третьего наследника Дурина. Роб Казински, он же принц Фили. Ну, вы тут общайтесь, а мне пора.  
Дядя оглядел племянников и тяжело вздохнул, интуиция подсказывала, что ничем хорошим это общение не закончится.

_Апрель 2011 г, Веллингтон, Новая Зеландия._  
\- Сволочь! Мразь! – Эйдан вырывался из крепко державших его рук Ричарда и пытался ударить по нагло ухмыляющейся физиономии экранного брата, стоявшего на безопасном расстоянии от разбушевавшегося ирландца.  
\- Эйдан, успокойся, - увещевал его Армитадж, усиливая хватку, - Питер в курсе, что ты на самом деле ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Нет, пусти, я ему врежу!  
Тут появился Энди Серкис, грустно обвел взглядом разгромленные декорации, потом перевел взгляд на живописную троицу и строго сказал:  
\- Казински, к Питеру. Живо!  
Роб, невозмутимый, как скала, развернулся и вышел.  
Серкис подошел к уже почти не брыкающемуся Эйдану, погладил его по плечу и сказал:  
\- Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, Роб допрыгался. Я таким злым Питера ни разу не видел.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - рыкнул ирландец и попросил, - Да успокоился я уже, успокоился. Пусти!  
Армитадж вопросительно взглянул на Серкиса, тот согласно кивнул, и Ричард разомкнул руки.  
\- Нет, ну какая редкая скотина, - протянул он. – Взять деньги, быть застуканным в момент слива информации и валить все на того, кто тебя застукал. Я такого еще не видел.  
\- Признаться, я тоже, – согласился Энди. - Правда не понятно, что мы будем делать, если Питер его все-таки уволит. Придется все сцены с Фили переснимать  
\- Я согласен поработать сверхурочно, даже бесплатно, лишь бы больше никогда его не видеть, - зло сказал Тернер.

А в это время в кабинете главного режиссера…  
\- Знаешь, Роб, я мог бы засудить тебя за это дело и оставить нищим, но сегодня я добрый, поэтому собирай вещи, и чтобы через час духу твоего на студии не было.  
\- А как же съемки? – зло спросил актер.  
\- Это уже не твоя проблема. Пьянки, бабы, драки – чего я только за это время не насмотрелся по твоей милости. Но ЭТО перешло все границы! Слить журналистам за деньги сценарий – это уже перебор! И ладно бы, ты хоть в кадре что-то из себя представлял, так ты там выглядел хуже бледной моли, за тебя все партнеры тащили. Где были мои мозги, когда я тебя брал?  
\- Ну да, а Тернер у вас прям святой! Не пьет, не курит и матом не ругается! А то, что он всю съемочную группу своими шутками задолбал – это фигня. И то, что он костюмы и грим портит, а однажды даже целый съемочный день по его милости просрали – это нормально. Это же Тернер! Милый Тернер! Ему все можно!  
\- Зависть – низкое чувство, Роб. Эйдан, конечно, тот еще фрукт, но, в отличие от тебя, он материалы никому не продавал. Конечно, его выходки периодически переходят границы, за что он и огребает по полной, если ты не заметил. Но в кадре он работает на все сто, и у меня к нему претензий нет. И к тому же у него со всеми прекрасные отношения. Ты же за пару месяцев успел переругаться со всеми, даже с Мартином, который вообще человек неконфликтный.  
\- Ну, раз я вам так не нужен. Я пошел, - гордо мотнул головой Казински и развернулся к выходу. – Удачи вам с вашим Тернером.  
\- СТОЯТЬ! – гаркнул ПиДжей. - Сценарий и все материалы касательно съемок сдашь начальнику службы безопасности. И если у тебя на выходе хоть что-то найдут, тебе же хуже.  
\- Попробуйте, найдите, - хищно оскалился актер и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.  
ПиДжей швырнул об стену металлическую пепельницу и упал в кресло. Как же ему повезло, что в редакции журнала, которая захотела купить сенсационный материал со съемок «Хоббита», работает его хороший друг, и он вовремя предупредил Джексона о готовящейся сделке. Конечно, появления Тернера в том кафе в городе никто не ожидал, а уж когда появилась служба безопасности, и Казински, чтобы хоть как-то выгородить себя, начал все валить на Эйдана – это вообще был кошмар. Но зато теперь он наконец-то уволил этого самовлюбленного засранца на законных основаниях. Конечно, теперь встает проблема, кто будет играть Фили. Но с этим как-нибудь разберемся…

_Окленд, Новая Зеландия, вечер того же дня._  
Почему-то в последнее время идея «пошли, посидим где-нибудь расслабимся после съемок» заканчивалась посиделками именно в доме Дина. Его светлая просторная гостиная с большими диванами, панорамными окнами и шикарным домашним кинотеатром с караоке располагала к отдыху, а радушный хозяин, не обремененный женой и детьми, редко жаловался на пустые бутылки из-под алкоголя и грязную посуду. Да и сами вечера здесь обычно были спокойными и расслабленными, редко когда гремела музыка и дрожали стены.  
Сегодня здесь отдыхали исполнители главных ролей сериала «Всемогущие Джонсоны». Телефон зазвонил, как раз когда хозяин рассказывал очередную киношную байку в лицах.  
\- Да, слушаю, - прервался рассказчик, отвечая на звонок, - Привет, Сэм! Да, можешь заехать сейчас, мы тут всем всемогущим семейством отдыхаем. Давай, жду.  
\- К нам пополнение? – Бен Баррингтон вальяжно потягивал виски из толстостенного стакана.  
\- Да, мой бывший одноклассник.  
\- О’Горман, иногда мне кажется, что вся Новая Зеландия состоит из одних твоих знакомых, - фыркнул Эмметт Скилтон.  
\- Это ты принизил его достижения, - Тим Бальм ехидно прищурился на молодого коллегу. – Если посчитать всех коллег по кино и театру, то получится приличная география. А если добавить еще и коллег по фото, всяких одноклассников и друзей по колледжу, то вообще с ума сойдешь. Один Райан Гослинг чего стоит.  
\- Блин, вот почему чуть что, все сразу Райана вспоминают?! – возмутился Дин. – Мы снимались вместе почти пятнадцать лет назад.  
\- Но он продолжает эпизодически появляться в твоей жизни, внося в нее элементы хаоса, - продолжил Тим.  
\- А так же жуткого похмелья, провалов в памяти и грандиозных фоток и видео с вечеринок, - гордо закончил О’Горман.  
В дверь позвонили.  
\- О, это Сэм, я быстро, - хозяин подорвался с кресла и исчез за дверью.  
В гостиную он вернулся в сопровождении невысокого мужчины с простым открытым лицом и живыми зелеными глазами, держащий ноутбук под мышкой.  
\- Ребята, это Сэм. Мой бывший одноклассник и отличный фотограф. Сэм, это…  
\- Дин, я телевизор иногда смотрю, в отличии от тебя. Так что этих ребят мне можно не представлять. Рад знакомству.  
\- Пить? Есть?  
\- Программу гони, и я поехал, мне завтра фотки ПиДжею сдавать.  
Дин немного замер на имени знаменитого режиссера, потом продолжил движение в сторону своей фотостудии, на ходу уточняя:  
\- Ты на «Хоббите» работаешь?  
\- Да, фоторедактором. Работы вал, ты себе не представляешь! – загорелись глаза у Сэма. – Там такой проект! Дин, это мечта!  
Всемогущее семейство в гостиной печально переглянулось, понимая, что вечер накрылся медным тазом вместе с хорошим настроением хозяина. После возвращения с проб у их коллеги каждый раз портилось настроение, как речь заходила о «Хоббите». Что там произошло, он никому не объяснял, тему эту обсуждать не желал, только заползал поглубже в свою раковину и никого туда не пускал.  
В фотостудии Дин отдал Сэму диск, тот тут же вставил его в ноут, продолжая запоем вещать про прелести работы на «Хоббите».  
\- Эээ, Дин, по-моему ты мне что-то не то дал… Тут какие-то фотки, - протянул Сэм, рукой подзывая приятеля.  
Дин взглянул на монитор через плечо, и настроение с нуля стремительно ушло в минус:  
\- Да, извини, сейчас найду эту долбанную программу.  
\- А можно посмотреть? Это что-то новенькое, насколько я понимаю.  
\- Да нет, прошлый год, - как можно безразличнее ответил О’Горман, перебирая диски в ящике стола. – Если интересно, смотри, конечно.  
Несколько минут в студии было тихо, а потом Сэм закончил с панорамами Лондона и полез в портретные папки.  
\- О! Это же Армитадж с Тернером! Не знал, что вы знакомы…  
\- В Лондоне познакомились, - бросил Дин, матеря про себя чертов диск с чертовой программой, которую вот только вчера он видел на столе, а теперь не может найти.  
\- А когда это ты в Лондон успел смотаться?  
\- Говорю же, в прошлом году.  
\- Ты участвовал в кастинге у ПиДжея! – дошло, наконец, до Сэма. – А чего он тебя в проект не взял?  
На мониторе ноутбука зависла фотография, которую они сделали сразу после драки, Дин настоял. Грязные, взъерошенные, лица все в ссадинах, они все равно смотрелись, как одно целое: Ричард в центре, справа Дин, слева Эйдан, ветер развевает распахнутое пальто Армитаджа и растрепанные кудри Тернера, глаза у всех троих еще горят адреналином недавней драки, в которой они вышли победителями.  
\- Дурак потому что.  
\- Кто? ПиДжей?  
\- Нет, Сэм, я дурак, - тяжело вздохнул О’Горман. – Вот диск. Проверяй.  
\- А ты ребятам фотки-то скинул?  
\- Нет.  
\- Жадина! Такие фотки шикарные, а ты зажал. Давай флэшку, сейчас перекинем, я им завтра отдам. А Питер как-то не подумал, когда вместо тебя этого урода взял.  
\- Какого урода? – удивился Дин, копаясь в ящике теперь в поисках флэшки, он слышал о Мартине Фримене много хорошего и как-то такая характеристика совсем не вязалась с образом британского актера.  
\- Ну, этого Казински. А тебе ребята не рассказывали что ли?  
\- Да мы и не общались больше. А кто такой Казински? На роль Бильбо вроде Фримена взяли…  
\- Дин, при чем тут Бильбо? Я тебе говорю про Роба Казински, который вместе с твоими приятелями играет наследников Дурина. Он играет Фили.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я пробовался на Фили? – удивился Дин. Уже в который раз всплывала эта тема, и каждый посвященный считал своим долгом предложить Дину именно эту роль.  
\- Как с чего? Вот же, Торин, Фили и Кили, - Сэм снова открыл фото, где актеры были запечатлены после драки.  
Дин, печально усмехнулся, протягивая приятелю флшку. «Вот так и выясняется, что ты просто пришел пробоваться не на ту роль… И в добавок повел себя как дарование из школьного театрального кружка… Идиот!»  
В студию заглянул Джаред:  
\- Вы скоро? О, а кто это с тобой? – спросил он, глядя на монитор.  
\- Моя несостоявшаяся семья, - задумчиво протянул Дин.  
Джаред понял, что сегодня тут ловить уже нечего и можно заказывать такси.  
\- Ну, спасибо за программу! Выручил! Флэшку я ребятам отдам и привет передам от тебя. Или не надо? – спросил Сэм уже на пороге дома.  
\- Передавай, передавай, - улыбнулся Дин, закрыл за ним входную дверь, стукнулся пару раз лбом о дверной косяк, несильно, и поплелся в гостиную.  
Вид что-то весело обсуждающих коллег вызвал страстное желание напиться и присоединиться к ним, но вместо этого он натянул более-менее бодрое выражение лица и сказал:  
\- Так, ребят, че-то мы засиделись сегодня. У вас-то завтра выходной, а мне завтра на гастроли с театром выдвигаться, а я еще даже сумку не собрал. Так что давайте по домам.  
Коллеги обреченно переглянулись и пошли на выход.  
\- Дин, - обратился к нему уходивший последним Тим, - хватит страдать. У всех бывают неудачные пробы. Это нормально. Конечно, «Хоббит» - классный проект, и играть там было бы круто, но не стоит вечно посыпать голову пеплом по поводу неудачи. Ты талантливый актер, у тебя еще будет много хороших проектов.  
\- Ты эти сказки Эммету рассказывай, - горько ухмыльнулся О’Горман. – Он у нас пока маленький и всему верит, а я уже большой мальчик. Но все равно спасибо!  
\- Держись, - Тим пожал ему руку и ушел.  
Дин закрыл дверь, вернулся в фотостудию, где вставил диск и стал смотреть цикл «Лондон моими глазами». Он его почти никому не показывал и редко смотрел сам, но результат ему нравился.  
Портреты романтичного Тернера на фоне расписанных яркими графити стен и индустриальных пейзажей. Загадочный и холодный Ричард, устремивший синий взгляд на мутные воды Темзы. Последние кадры, сделанные перед дракой, были уже чистой воды экспромтом: они поставили камеру на штатив и втроем дурачились от души. Получились веселые добрые фото. Но последняя фотография действительно была потрясающей, Дин даже представить себе не мог, что у него такое когда-нибудь получится: заснять огонь сражения в глазах мужчин, их силу, их отвагу. Он даже не осознавал, что вот этот парень справа от Армитаджа с глазами, обжигающими стальным холодом, готовый вот-вот кинуться в новый бой, с еще не разжатыми после драки кулаками и есть он сам. Это было весело. Это было здорово. Жаль, что уже не повториться.

_Веллингтон, Новая Зеландия_  
Ричард шел с обеда на занятия по гномьему языку, когда его окликнули:  
\- Мистер Армитадж, подождите, пожалуйста!  
Он остановился и дождался, когда окликнувший его мужчина подойдет.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Армитадж! Меня зовут Сэм Коллинз. Я фоторедактор.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Коллинз.  
\- Можно просто Сэм, но это не важно. Мой приятель Дин О’Горман передает вам привет и ваши фотографии, - в раскрытую ладонь Ричарда упала флэшка.  
\- Спасибо! Как дела у Дина?  
\- Все нормально. Снимается в сериале, сегодня уехал на гастроли с театром. Ну, мне пора! До свидания!  
\- До свидания!  
Ричард подбросил на руке флэшку и подумал, что судьба все-таки существует, раз привет от О’Гормана всплыл именно сейчас, когда освободилась роль Фили.  
Вечером он просматривал фото на своем ноутбуке и медленно подбирал челюсть с пола. Новозеландец оказался хорошим фотографом, но, что больше всего поразило Армитаджа, это количество собственных портретов.  
Рядом бесцеремонно пристроился Тернер с сигаретой в зубах:  
\- Что делаешь?  
\- Фотки смотрю. Присоединяйся.  
\- Что за фотки?  
\- Наша Лондонская история в исполнении О’Гормана.  
\- Да ладно? Откуда?  
\- Его знакомый мне сегодня флэшку передал вместе с приветом от Дина.  
\- Откуда столько твоих фоток, Рич? Он же тебя почти не снимал, я за двоих отдувался.  
\- Вот и мне интересно, откуда. Я насчитал сорок шесть своих портретов и пятьдесят три твоих.  
Ричард в очередной раз щелкнул мышкой и подавился следующей фразой. У Тернера пепел с сигареты упал прямо на джинсы. Последнее фото того дня, сделанное сразу после драки.  
\- Это надо показать Питеру, - выдохнул Эйдан. – Рич, ты понимаешь, что это ОН?  
Армитадж согласно кивнул.  
Для Питера Джексона этот день начался не очень удачно: он пересматривал старые кастинги и давал поручения обзвонить более-менее подходящих кандидатов. Пока было глухо: ни кандидатов, которые бы нравились самому режиссеру, ни актеров ,готовых приехать на край света на съемки не наблюдалось. Когда голова загудела окончательно, он решил прогуляться по территории студии.  
Тернер шарахнулся от двери кабинета начальника, как ошпаренный.  
\- Эйдан, ты что тут делаешь? – строго спросил режиссер.  
\- Я хотел спросить.  
\- Ну?  
\- А на место Казински уже взяли кого-нибудь?  
\- Нет еще, я работаю над этим.  
\- Тогда у меня есть кандидатура.  
\- Отлично, принеси мне его фото и анкету. Я посмотрю.  
\- Ок, - рассеянно кивнул Эйдан, соображая, где он возьмет анкету Дина.  
Знакомую фигуру продюсера Роберта Тейперта он увидел издали и искренне обрадовался встрече:  
\- Тейперт, привет! Какими судьбами тут?  
\- Привет, Питер! Нам пара павильонов нужна на недельку, кое-что доснять для нового сезона Спартака. Вот, договариваемся. А ты тут очередной шедевр ваяешь?  
\- Пытаюсь. Кстати, мне сейчас очень нужен твой совет. Не уделишь мне немного времени?  
\- Конечно, только я не один, - замялся Тейперт.  
\- А с кем?  
\- Со мной, - раздался сзади давно забытый голос. – Здравствуй, Питер.  
ПиДжей медленно повернулся и наткнулся на жесткое лицо старого приятеля Майкла Херста.  
\- Привет, Майкл! – выдавил он.  
\- Так, ну сколько можно? Хватит друг на друга индюками дуться! Больше десяти лет прошло! – влез Тейперт, пока эти двое опять не поругались.  
\- Я не дуюсь, - спокойно ответил Херст, его взгляд оттаял и он протянул Джексону руку.  
\- Понял, наконец-то, почему я тебя тогда во Влателина Колец не взял, - проворчал режиссер, пожимая протянутую ладонь.  
\- Нет, просто дуться надоело. Так какие у тебя проблемы?  
\- Пошли ко мне в кабинет, расскажу.  
В кабинете они расселись за столом, заваленным всевозможными бумагами, ПиДжей попросил принести им кофе и начал свой рассказ:  
\- Мне вчера пришлось уволить из проекта актера, игравшего очень важного персонажа.  
\- Много отсняли уже?  
\- Да не очень. Переснимем. Не в этом проблема. Проблема в том, что нового человека нужно найти максимально быстро, и он должен быть не только хорошим актером, но и уметь драться, обращаться с мечом…  
\- … и знать вне наречия Средиземья, - съязвил Херст.  
\- Последнее не обязательно. Может вы кого посоветуете?  
\- А что за роль? Кого мы ищем? – поинтересовался Тейперт.  
ПиДжей, скрепя сердце, выложил на стол фото Ричарда, Эйдана и Казински в костюмах и полном гриме.  
\- Только это строго секретно, - прошептал он. – Ищем вот на эту роль, - ПиДжей указал на фото блондина. – Первый наследник трона Эребора. Принц Фили.  
\- Гном? – уточнил Херст, хотя и так из грима было видно.  
Джексон кивнул.  
С минуту в кабинете стояла тишина, а потом Тейперт как-то странно переглянулся с Херстом и сказал:  
\- У меня есть одна кандидатура для тебя, но уговаривать его ты будешь сам.  
\- Это что, какая-то знаменитость?  
\- Нет, просто если ему не понравится роль, он не будет играть ни за какие деньги.  
\- Да ладной тебе, Тейперт, за такие деньги, которые платят в этом проекте, еще никто не отказывался.  
\- Ты его не знаешь, - ухмыльнулся Херст. – У него вполне достаточно денег, чтобы жить не напрягаясь всю жизнь и еще детям останется. Но он талантливый актер.  
\- А имя у этого уникума есть?  
\- Дин О’Горман, - ответил Тейперт. – Он у меня работал.  
\- Много?  
\- Пятьдесят эпизодов в «Молодости Геракла», шесть в «Удивительных странствиях», один в «Зене».  
\- Я так понимаю, про физ. подготовку можно не спрашивать? – улыбнулся Джексон.  
\- Правильно понимаешь, - улыбнулся в ответ Херст. – Он играл молодого меня. Так что с этим проблем не будет.  
\- Подождите-ка… О’Горман… О’Горман… Что-то знакомое… Я сейчас…, - ПиДжей нырнул в компьютер и через пару минут воскликнул. – Ну, точно! Видел я ваше дарование. Хотите полюбоваться?  
\- Давай, - кивнули оба, и Джексон запустил пробы Дина на экран.  
\- Надавать бы ему по шее за такое! – выругался Тейперт после просмотра.  
\- Я на ЭТО второй раз время тратить не собираюсь, - отрезал ПиДжей.  
\- Слушай, Питер, он талантливый парень, поверь мне! – жарко возразил Херст. – Он явно перенервничал. Так бывает, ты же знаешь!  
\- Я и смотрю, талант прям из ушей прет!  
\- Дай ему еще один шанс, - попросил Тейперт.  
\- Чтобы мне потом третий раз все переснимать или просто похоронить проект?  
\- Так, стоп! Посмотри на него еще раз вживую. Не понравится – он даже не узнает, что ты вообще там был, - предложил Херст.  
\- Как это?  
\- Он сегодня играет в спектакле в Веллингтоне. Их театр с гастролями приехал на один день. Билетов нет, но для тебя я достану.  
\- Что играют? – вяло уточнил ПиДжей, уже смирившись, что его потащат в театр.  
\- Шекспир. Генрих IV.  
\- И кого он там играет?  
\- Принца Хэла.  
\- Ну, хорошо, давайте.  
\- Ты не пожалеешь! – заверил его Херст. – До вечера!  
\- Пока!  
Когда старинные приятели вышли из киностудии, Тейперт спросил Майкла:  
\- Дину звонить будем?  
\- Ни в коем случае! А то он опять от нервов какую-нибудь ересь изобразит.  
\- Он нас убьет, если потом всплывет.  
\- Пусть, главное, чтоб сработало!

Вечером уже на выходе со студии Джексона поймал Ричард:  
\- Питер, добрый вечер! Есть минутка?  
\- Да. В чем дело?  
\- Ты на роль Фили уже нашел кого-нибудь?  
\- Нет пока. А что, у тебя есть кандидатура?  
\- Есть, - серьезно кивнул Армитадж.  
\- Принеси мне его анкету и фото завтра сутра, - ответил ПиДжей и подумал, что такими темпами скоро каждая уборщица будет подсовывать ему на роль своих знакомых.

Через три часа в фойе Веллингтонского театра Роберт Тейперт и Майкл Херст имели удовольствие лицезреть абсолютно потрясенного Питера Джексона.  
\- Ну, как? – спросил Херст, довольно жмурясь, как сытый кот на ласковое солнышко.  
\- Да, в тот день парень был явно не в себе. Либо он сегодня не в себе, - ответил Питер. – Отличная работа. Ну что, вы меня убедили, я готов прослушать его еще раз.  
\- Главное, чтобы еще он был готов прослушаться, - возразил Тейперт. – Пошли.  
Стук в дверь застал Дина как раз на застегивании пиджака. Он уже мысленно был в отеле, и тут на тебе!  
\- Кто там? – привычно спросил он.  
\- Дин, это я, Майкл.  
Дин выдохнул, понял, что автограф сессия на сегодня окончена и открыл дверь гримерки.  
\- Привет! – улыбнулся он Херсту от души. – Проходи.  
\- Я не один, - лукаво улыбнулся Майкл и пропустил вперед себя сначала Тейперта, с которым Дин обменялся быстрым рукопожатием, а затем…  
Сердце упало куда-то в область пяток и там осталось, ладони вспотели, во рту пересохло… В гримерку вошел Питер Джексон.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Джексон- кое-как выдавил из себя О’Горман.  
\- Добрый вечер. Я не помешал?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Дин. – Чем обязан?  
\- Мои старые друзья, - Джексон кивнул на пристроившихся в уголке Тейперта и Херста, - пригласили меня на ваш спектакль. Впечатлен. Очень впечатлен. Прекрасная работа.  
\- Спасибо, - снова выдавил Дин, мысленно обещая убить обоих заговорщиков.  
\- Мистер О’Горман, - начал Джексон.  
\- Можно просто Дин.  
\- Дин, не буду ходить вокруг да около. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сыграть в «Хоббите»?  
\- Кого? – ляпнул актер, прежде чем его мозг заорал, что он согласен на любую роль.  
\- Наследник престола Эребора принц Фили. Такая роль тебе будет интересна?  
Сердце остановилось, затем подпрыгнуло и стало биться где-то в горле.  
\- Наверное, - ляпнул он, не дождавшись сигнала от мозга, который переваривал странное предложение. – Но у вас же есть актер на эту роль.  
\- Уже нет. Сейчас роль свободна. Так как?  
Дин в ступоре молчал, мыслей было слишком много одновременно.  
\- Ну, ты думай пока, а завтра в десять утра я тебя жду на студии на пробы. Пропуск на проходной я тебе закажу. И оденься как-нибудь по-спортивному, хочу попробовать тебя в драке. Если решишь, что тебе это не нужно, просто не приходи. До свидания. Хорошего вечера, - ПиДжей удалился весьма довольный произведенным эффектом.  
Минуту в гримерке стояла гробовая тишина, после чего Херст не выдержал, тронул Дина за плечо и тихо спросил:  
\- Ну, и о чем ты думаешь?  
\- О том, что давно не держал меч в руках, - рассеянно выдал Дин, потом сфокусировал взгляд на Майкле и попросил, - Ты не поработаешь со мной завтра утром?  
\- Не вопрос, - улыбнулся Херст.

Рано утром ПиДжей спешил к себе в офис, когда на перерез ему кинулся Тернер:  
\- Доброе утро, Питер!  
\- Доброе! В чем дело?  
\- Я тебе принес фото кандидата на роль Фили. Вот, - и Эйдан протянул режиссеру фотографию.  
\- А анкета его должна быть, он участвовал в кастинге в Лондоне.  
Питер посмотрел на фотографию, ухмыльнулся, качнул головой и убрал во внутренний карман.  
\- Я там имя на обороте написал, - добавил Эйдан.  
\- Хорошо, только сегодня я уже назначил прослушивание кандидата на роль Фили. К одиннадцати подойди в третий павильон, посмотрю на вас в паре.  
\- Да, конечно, - поникший ирландец пошел на завтрак.  
Ричард все утро, как дурак, нарезал круги вокруг офиса ПиДжея, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. Наконец, где-то после одиннадцати, он появился весь в мыле.  
\- Питер, извини, не уделишь мне минуту?  
\- Только очень быстро, Рич.  
\- Вот фото актера, которого я предлагаю на роль Фили. Имя на обратной стороне, а анкета его у тебя есть.  
Джексон посмотрел на фото и сложился пополам от смеха.  
\- Что? – не понял Армитадж.  
\- Пошли со мной, - велел хихикающий режиссер, и повел его к третьему павильону.  
Там перед Ричардом предстала следующая картина: Тернер дрался на мечах с каким-то невысоким светловолосым парнем. Приглядевшись, Ричард охнул, а ПиДжей, все еще подхихикивая, громко хлопнул в ладоши, обращая на себя внимание мечников.  
Они прервали поединок и посмотрели на вошедших. Лицо Тернера сияло не хуже олимпийской медали, О’Горман скромно опустил меч, сделал шаг вперед и наклонил голову, пряча хитрую улыбку.  
\- Ну, что стоишь, Торин? Принимай наследника, - хихикнул ПиДжей.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, - тепло сказал Торин.  
\- Фили, к вашим услугам, - приложив руку к сердцу, поклонился в ответ старший принц.  
\- А теперь, может быть, вы мне объясните историю происхождения этих фотографий? – попросил ПиДжей, вынимая из кармана два абсолютно одинаковых фото, где были запечатлены победители уличной драки в Лондоне.  
Эйдан переглянулся с Ричардом и засмеялся, обнимая дядю и брата, потом к нему присоединился Армитадж.  
\- Ну, понимаете, мистер Джексон, мы просто фотографировали… А там шпана… Ну, и как-то так оно само получилось…, - попытался объяснить Дин, давясь от смеха.  
И тут ПиДжей понял, что спокойная жизнь на съемках «Хоббита» закончилась. Потому что одного Эйдана Тернера он мог держать в узде, но в купе с Дином, да еще при полном попустительстве дядюшки, они разнесут тут все.  
«Ну и пусть! – подумал он. – Зато кино получится, что надо».  
\- А ты Питеру рассказывал, что Дин вытворял на пару с Гослингом на съемках? – спросил Майкл, когда они проводили О’Гормана на пробы и спешно покидали киностудию.  
\- Нет. Не один же я должен с этим мучиться! – усмехнулся Тейперт. – Так не интересно.


End file.
